Glory to Thee
by goddessofsorrow
Summary: Naruto and Itachi are married without the Uchiha approval, though they disowned Itachi. The only one in the Uchiha that has any contract with Itachi and his wife is Sasuke, who loves his sisterinlaw very much…
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would be rich

Summary: Naruto and Itachi are married without the Uchiha approval, though they disowned Itachi. The only one in the Uchiha that has any contract with Itachi and his wife is Sasuke and loves his sister-in-law very much…

**Glory to Thee **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter one**

**The new kid**

------------------------------------------------

Konoha High School (senior class)

---------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day for the student at the Konoha High School. The girls were trailing behind Uchiha Sasuke and two in particular to fight over him at all time. The Uchiha was brooding as always about one thing or another when the teacher Iruka walked in.

"Good morning class," Iruka greeted the class with a smile.

"Good morning," the class chord board and it has only been a month in the school year. Then again it wasn't like a normal high school. This one was filled with rich students.

"I have an important announcement to make," at that some pay a little more attention to what the teacher has to say.

"We have a new student joining our class. She has own a scholarship to come here, so I want you all to make her feel welcome to our school," Iruka told the class with a meaning full glare as if daring them to say other wise. He motions his hand for the person to come in and introduce themselves.

In walked a girl about 5'5" tall with blonde hair that reached to her mid thigh and pretty ocean blue eyes that shows amusement at the student. She was wearing a black skirt that and a red shirt that reached her navel it showed of her figure nicely. She was black sandals. Except for some lip gloss, she didn't wear any make up. On her neck is a small necklace. Over all she looked beautiful.

Almost all the boys were drooling over her. Even Shikamaru, who just weak up from sleep, while the girls looked on with envies and jealous. One student by the name of Uchich Sasuke didn't hold the same thought as the rest, but he was immensely surprise to see this new student here of all places. Why you ask? It is simple because she is his…

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I hope we would be good friends with each other," said Naruto as she gave them her foxy grain.

"Well Naruto you can sit in front of Sasuke's seat at the back of the class," said Iruka pointing to the only empty seat that. Naruto walked over to her seat, but before sitting down in her seat she gave one armed hug to Sasuke.

"You will catch a fly if you keep your mouth open any longer," she told him in his ear. Sasuke automatically closed his mouth.

"Surprised to see me I see," she said that and massed his already massy hair affectionately before sitting down in her own seat.

After that little show the girls that a mudder look in their eyes that someone dared tough their one and only Sasuke and he didn't even yell at her or tell her off. Iruka sensed this and with out anyone spelling anyone else's blood he started the lesson for the day.

'Who are you Uzumaki Naruto that the Ice prince doesn't seem to mind,' went through everyone's mind.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? This is my first time writing a Naruto story. If you like it I will update this story more if not well… anyway please review to let me know if I should continue with the story or not….


	2. English and Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would be rich

Summary: Naruto and Itachi are married without the Uchiha approval, though they disowned Itachi. The only one in the Uchiha that has any contract with Itachi and his wife is Sasuke and loves his sister-in-law very much…

**Glory to Thee **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter two **

**English and Lunch **

-----------------------------------

_Last time_

'_who are you Uzumaki Naruto that the Ice prince doesn't seem to mind' went through everyone's mind._

Present

The class resumes and Iruka, the history teacher went on with the lecture. On one really paid much attention. Naruto could hardly keep her eyes open because she has been taught all of this and much more from her husband's books. Soon the bell rang saving her and everyone else.

Sasuke waited for Naruto at the door as she being held back by the teacher.

"Why are you here? How come you didn't tell me you are coming here as a student?," Sasuke question her.

"Hahaha… you worry too much and beside I am not just a new student here," Naruto laughed.

"What do you have next?" asked Sasuke knowing he won't get any information from her until she feels like telling it to him, beside he would find out from Itachi.

"English in room A-1069."

"I too, let's go."

"Lead the way."

The two walked to their next class, while the Sasuke fan club was plotting the diminishing of one named "Naruto".

"So who is the teacher?" asked Naruto as she sat next to Sasuke at the back.

"Kakashi and yes he is always late," answered Sasuke her unspoken question.

Naruto out of boredom took out her sketch book and started to draw Sasuke in the devil custom. Sasuke seeing what she is drawing started at her knowing she would make him stay still for hours if she like the idea of her new drawing.

"Why are you drawing me in as the devil?" Sasuke asked to divert her attention to something else.

"Because Itachi is the death god and I can't have two death gods," answered Naruto without looking at him.

"Couldn't you find another victim to use as your gunny pig?"

"Hummm…….. That's not a bad idea. I will thing about it," said Naruto finally looking up from her almost finished drawing to see that she has gotten a little audience. She looks at the gather people around her and thought about what she could do with them.

"Your drawing is amazing," said a girl with pink hair look at Sasuka's picture with heat in her eyes.

"You like it," asked Naruto thinking of what she could do with the pinky and the other blonde that were hovering over her drawing of Sasuke.

"Yes, I love it," said pinky.

"Yeah, what forehead girl said," said the blonde.

"Shut up Ino-pig," screamed pinky at the blonde.

"So what's your name?"

"Sakura," said the pink haired girl.

"Ino," said the blond haired girl.

"If you like the picture you can have it, in one con…" started Naruto, but got interrupted.

"REALLY," both girls screamed.

"Yes, but you will have to do what I say for the next month doing lunch hours," stated Naruto.

"What would we have to do?" asked the girls.

"You…" that's all Naruto was able to say as the teacher walked in. the student went back to their seat, but one student shivered at what his crazy sister will do.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After English it was lunch and every student was heading to the cafeteria. Naruto was walking the opposite way to the teacher's conference room.

"Where are you going the cafeteria is this way?" said Sasuke making sure she would be ok.

"I know I am going to the teacher's conference room to talk to the art teacher Kurenai and the principal.

"Why?"

"You will find out soon," and with out another word Naruto went to see the aforementioned people and Sasuke with dared to the cafeteria.

------------------------------------------------

Well that's it people? What do you think? Like it or hate it please review…


	3. Rest of Lunch and WHAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would be rich

Summary: Naruto and Itachi are married without the Uchiha approval, though they disowned Itachi. The only one in the Uchiha that has any contract with Itachi and his wife is Sasuke and loves his sister-in-law very much…

Author's note: **IMPORTEN:** I need a beta for this story and willing let me know thanks.

**Glory to Thee **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter three**

**Rest of Lunch and WHAT???????**

----------------------------------------

_Last time_

"_You will find out soon," and with out another word Naruto went to see the aforementioned people and Sasuke with dared to the cafeteria. _

Present

Naruto's point of view

------------------------------

I walked to the conference room to see the principal and the art teacher about my new job offer at this school. I have been given a teacher assistance job. It is the one I have applied for over nine months before the studio that Itachi, grandmother Tsuande, and grandfather Jiraiya bought for me almost five months now as an early birthday and late anniversary present.

I know what you are thinking an almost eighteen year old girl already married. I know it sound crazy, but there is lots of history involved.

Flashback

_This all started when I was six. My parents and I were involved in a car accident where they died on impact. My mother's body protected me. All I ended up with was three whiskers like mark on each check that are barley noticeable now and few scratches here and there._

_I lost my memory of everything that has happened before the accident. All I know was my name is Naruto and that a woman and man with blond hair and blue eyes were always there for me and loved me very much._

_The doctor didn't find anything about them only that the family's name was Uzumaki. There were no known relative that were still alive. I have been at the orphanage ever since. All the other children were adopted by the time I was eight that make to live there at same time as me. I was never adopted and I didn't really mind it because I liked the lady that was in charge even thought the rest were really mean to me. _

_Itachi was twelve and already in high school. He came to voluntary there every weekend. We would talk to each other all the time and became first friends. His parents put a lot of expectation on him and by the time he was twenty-two he were to marry his third or was it fourth cousin. He told me he didn't want that because she was a gold digger. His family was really strange they seem to be power hungry with the way he talked._

_I was twelve when the two of us started to go out. It was also around the same time that I met grandmother Tsuande, and grandfather Jiraiya. They sort of adopted me. They were best friends since childhood. After they got married, they didn't have any children of their own. I filled in that void and became a family. I left the orphanage and with their help got my own one bedroom apartment. _

_Tsuade was a surgeon at the hospital, she helped me get a job as an assistant. I didn't last long because it was boring work. Jiraiya, an artiest and a novelist, took me to work with him and I learned to draw. I am even better than him now. I also started to learn photography after he introduced me to Anko._

_Anko while she maybe difficult is really nice once you get to know her. I think the reason I got alone with her most is because we were both lonely souls and didn't have family, other then what we make of those that are close to us. She tough me everything I know about photography. She is a professional and a pretty famous one at that. _

_Itachi would talk about his younger brother how he is my age, whom he loves very much. I met Sasuke on my thirteenth birthday. He was really cold and distance as if he doesn't care for anything. I had to beat some sense into him and now he is much better or at least around me. He became friends with some trust issue, but we are better now. He was also the only one in their family know about me at the time. 'The arrogant bester always getting on my nerve, except now I can make a doll out of him.' _

_On my fifteenth birthday Itachi and I got engaged. I went to meet his parents and other important member of the family. They didn't approve of our engagement or me. They told Itachi if he and I do not break this silly teenage fantasy than he could just live home and Sasuke would be the heir. Itachi refused and his parents disowned him. He left home._

_Itachi had already graduated from college with a business major by this time. He moved in with me and we found ourselves in a small two bedroom apartment. He started working at a big commercial company. We both started saving our money so Itachi could start his own business and in one year he bought a night club named "Akatsuki" while still keeping his day job just lot less our. _

_The two of us got married soon after Itachi bought "Akatsuki". We moved into a better apartment after getting married and now we are a happy married couple of over a one-and-a-half year. _

End flashback

I knocked on the door as I have finally arrived to see that both the principal and the art teacher Ms. Kurinai Yuhi in there already seated.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lunch and Sasuke

---------------------------

Sasuke walked up to his seat with his friends and sat down. There was Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, chouji, Lee, and there was even Sakura and Ino. The last two isn't really friend, but they still sit with them.

"I heard that you know the new student, Sasuke," said Tenten.

"Hn."

"How do you know her? Is she your girlfriend?" asked Kiba.

"She is not my girlfriend. I know her because she is my sister-in-law," Sasuke decided to just tell the truth to shut them up.

Everyone fell in to stunk silence in the cafeteria. They didn't know Sasuke even had a brother or that said brother was married. Sasuke's fan club was happy that the new girl won't steal their Sasuke. The boy's that had fallen for Naruto were disappointed that they don't have a chance with her at all. Soon the bell rang signaling lunch was over and before anyone could ask Sasuke anymore question he was gone.

"She is WHAT?????????" asked, well more like shouted, a disbelieving Kiba without noticing that Sasuke has already left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you like it. I also hope that answered some of your question and if you have more let me know. I will try to answer all of them or as much as I can. Oh thank you all that has reviewed you made me happy. And please review to let me know if you like the new chapter or not.


	4. When Night Falls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would be rich

Summary: Naruto and Itachi are married without the Uchiha approval, though they disowned Itachi. The only one in the Uchiha that has any contract with Itachi and his wife is Sasuke and loves his sister-in-law very much…

Author's note: **IMPORTEN:** I need a **beta** for this story. If anyone willing let me know thanks.

Sorry it took so long to update I lost my flash-drive so lost most of the story.

**Glory to Thee **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter four**

**When night falls **

----------------------------------------

_Last time_

"_She is WHAT?????????" asked, well more like shouted, a disbelieving Kiba without noticing that Sasuke has already left._

_Present_

-----------------------

The class was filled with freshmen and sophomores. There were about twelve students in the classroom. When the student sited down in the classroom, the art teacher Ms. Kurinai came to introduce her new assistant, Naruto.

"Class this is Naruto. She will be assisting me for the remainder of the term and next semester will take over the class." Kurinai then turned to Naruto and told her to pass out the new assignment.

Naruto started handed over the new project and explained about the new project to the student. She explained the symmetric that the students are going to draw would be of a place for which she would bring picture for the next class.

"You will work in pair on this for the next month. For today you will draw circles, ovals, squares, rectangles, etc." after telling them the over all of the project she let them chose who they wish to work with. The next class went in the same fashion as this one.

Once the bell rang for dismissal the entire student body left. Naruto talked to Kurinai to see if she needed anything then she too left for home.

------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting in the living room looking through her homework, and making sure it was perfect. Once she was done with her homework she put them away and took out old magazines. She started flipping through them until she arrived in pages that she liked and cut them out.

A cup of streaming raman was placed in front of her as the seat next to her was taken by a long silky looking black haired man. Naruto looked up at him and smiled as the man bend down to give her a pick on the lips.

"How was your day at school?" asked the man as amusement at the havocs that his beloved has surely caused.

"Hmmm…" Naruto snuggled closer to the man and buried her face on his chest as she thought about what happened after lunch.

"It was boring. The only thing that was good was the new toys I got to play with for next month and the teacher assistant job I got. All thought it was only freshman and sophomores today and hopefully I will have advance art classes to teach tomorrow," she told him as the two of them eat in silence while watching "The World's Funniest Home Video".

"Itachi"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?" Naruto asked him unsure of herself.

"Of course, I love you. Why do you thing I married you, if I didn't?" Itachi asked her knowing Naruto sometimes out of no where would feel the only region he married her would be to get away form his family.

Naruto didn't answer, but move over to sit on his lap. She rested her head on his chest, while encircling him with both hand. Itachi looked down at her with loving eyes and a smile that only reserved for her and her alone. They have saved each other from the darkness that was almost consuming them. They needed assurance that the other would always be there no matter what. He lowered his head to rest it on top of her.

"I love you, you will always be here with me and I will always be their with you no matter what is thrown at us. Because I love you so much the though of losing you to unknown scares me," Naruto softly murmured, but Itachi heard it. He held her tighter to him.

"You will never be able to get rid of me even if you tried because I love you. Remember what I said you are my everything and nothing will tear us apart."

"I know, it just a feeling that something is coming…" Naruto told him.

"What ever it is we will face it together," Itachi know whenever she has a feeling like this it almost always come true. He prayed to what ever God out there that would listen that everything would be all right.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry people I took so long. I have some finals so I couldn't write. I also don't have internet for a few days and lost my USB. So I had to write all over again. My finals are almost over and once they are I will update much faster. So read and review…


	5. When the Run Rise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would be rich

Sorry , soorrrrrryyyyyyyyy for not writing for so long. My computer crushed and only been fixed couple days ago, then I had finals and everything else that has been going on with the family moving into a new house and neighborhood. Yeah anyway hopefully I will be able to update soon.

Summary: Naruto and Itachi are married without the Uchiha approval, though they disowned Itachi. The only one in the Uchiha that has any contract with Itachi and his wife is Sasuke and loves his sister-in-law very much…

Author's note: **IMPORTEN:** I need a **beta** for this story. If anyone willing let me know thanks.

**Glory to Thee **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter five**

**When the Run Rise**

**--------------------------------------------------------- **

_Last time_

"_What ever it is we will face it together," Itachi know whenever she has a feeling like this it almost always come true. He prayed to what ever God out there that would listen that everything would be all right._

Present

The sun ray filtered into a modern looking bedroom. There were three doors in the room in total. In the middle of the room on the bed lay asleep were a blond haired girl beside a dark haired man. Naruto opened her eyes and looked at the bedside clock. It read 6:20 a.m., too early to walk up. She looked beside her and saw her husband sleeping while holding her close. She lifted her hand and brushed the hair that fell on his eye. He opened his eyes to her soft touch. Naruto looked deep in his coil black eyes and moved her hand to his cheek and the outline of his lips. He kissed her fingers as they brush by his lips and lifted his head to kiss her lips. He moved back moved his hand to let her free and fell back a sleep again. She shook her head and got up to make breakfast and lunch.

After breakfast was ready on the table and lunch packed, Naruto went to take a shower and get ready. She came back and wake Itachi as she proceeded to blow her heir dry and start the long process of brushing. She laid out Itachi clothes on the bed and left to pack for both school and work. Itachi came to the table as Naruto finished her last minute packing and joined him on the table.

"Are you going to be late tonight?" asked Itachi.

"Yes, I have a deadline for the new painting for Ms. Lane and a few other appointment for photo shoots."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Yes, come around 11:30 and get some takeout if you are coming late."

"Hn."

---------------------------------------------

Itachi gave her a ride to school before going to work. He helped Naruto get her staff from the car. Before he went back to the car he kissed her and drove away. Sasuke, who also arrived, as his brother drove off saw Naruto in dream land. He walked up to her and asked what she has for the day.

"I have government and economics right now and after that I am assisting Ms. Yuuhi," answered Naruto coming out of her dream. "What do you have now?"

"Same," he answered before leading her to the classroom.

"Hey Sasuke are you busy after school?"

"No why?"

"Can you give me a ride to the studio?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Well, Garra and his sibling are coming over this weekend and I thought you can stay at my place this weekend."

"Deal."

-----------------------------------------------

During lunch Naruto approach Sakura and Ino and told them to flow her. They went to the empty art classroom.

"Ok girls, instead of you giving up your lunch for a whole month, I have decided, it will be two weeks at most," said Naruto and the two cheered. Naruto smiled in amusement at the two before deciding to burst their bubble.

"Even thought it will only be two weeks or less depending on how quickly I can go through this…" started Naruto before being interrupted by Sakura.

"What do you mean 'how quickly you can go through'?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah and why are we in the art classroom anyway?" asked Ino.

"I was about to say before you interrupted me," said a little irritated Naruto. "Well I am an artist/photographer and you volunteered your time. I am going to draw you for my studio and if I get client that likes what I do they might heir you or I might heir you to be my model."

"Wow, that's great," said Ino and Sakura nodded her head with star in her eyes thinking Sasuke will fall in love with her if she became famous.

"Good I like your outfit so you won't have to change today," said Naruto. "Now I want Ino to sit on the chair by the window and Sakura to stand by it and both look outside…" Naruto continue to instruct them to what she want them to do before she started to draw them with more elegant surrounding then the classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After school let out Naruto met Sasuke with two of his friends Neji and Kiba at the school entrance before being joined be Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

"Are we leaving or should I take the subway?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, we can leave now. Anyway why are you in such a hurry?" answered and asked Sasuke.

"I have a few appointments and a deadline for a painting that I haven't been able to finish."

"Oh…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this when Kiba elbowed him. "I would like you to meet some of my friends. This is Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. Guys meet my sister-in-law Naruto," introduced Sasuke as he pointed to each.

"It's nice to meet you," said Naruto with a small bow.

"Pleasure," said Neji as he returned the bow.

"Nice to meet you, too," came from Kiba and Choji as they bowed as well as Choji held out his chips bag in offering. Naruto took some.

"Troublesome… same," said the lazy Shikamaru also bowed.

"Let's go," said Sasuke as he drugged Naruto to his car.

-----------------------------------

Well what do you think… like it hate it let me know. And sorry I haven't updated for a long time.


End file.
